In the formation of color paper it is known that the base paper has applied thereto a layer of polymer, typically polyethylene. This layer serves to provide waterproofing to the paper, as well as providing a smooth surface on which the photosensitive layers are formed. The formation of a suitably smooth surface is difficult requiring great care and expense to ensure proper laydown and cooling of the polyethylene layers. The formation of a suitably smooth surface would also improve image quality as the display material would have more apparent blackness as the reflective properties of the improved base are more specular than the prior materials. As the whites are whiter and the blacks are blacker, there is more range in between and, therefore, contrast is enhanced. Layers of polyethylene while imparting waterproofness as well as a means to provide a white reflective base for added whiteness and image sharpness, adds very little to the overall durability of the base. It would be desirable if a more durable base was provided that is resistant to abrasions, scratches and was more resistant to tearing.
Prior art photographic reflective typically contain cellulose fiber paper to provide support for the imaging layers. While paper is an acceptable support for the imaging layers, providing a perceptually preferred feel and look to the photograph, paper is not very durable or tear resistant. It would be desirable to have a photographic base that has the look and feel of paper but has better durability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,714, Bourdelais et al., adhesive such as metallocene catalyzed ethylene plastomers are utilized to adhere biaxially oriented polymer sheets to a base material. While the melt extruded metallocene catalyzed ethylene plastomers are efficient in an melt extrusion process and create sufficient bond strength between the base material and the biaxially oriented polymers sheets, they are typically low in tear strength and therefore do not substantially increase the tear strength of a laminated support structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,714, Bourdelais et al, white pigments are added to the bonding layer to improve opacity, and image whiteness and sharpness. It is known that weight percent loading of white pigment beyond 24% causes problems such as extrusion die lines and melt curtain instability. It would be desirable to increase the weight percent loading of white pigments in the binder layer beyond 24%.
During the photographic processing of photographic images, photographic paper is typically punched and chopped as slit rolls of photographic paper are transformed into consumer images. It is known that reducing the energy to break for the bonding layer will improve the punching and chopping operations thereby improving the efficiency of photographic processing of images.